Closer
by abyssed
Summary: A heated Genesis/Sephiroth piece. It hurts to be together but there's a fine line between pleasure and pain, love and hate. Inspired by the song 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails.


**Title:** Closer  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Final Fantasy 7  
><strong>Characters andor Pairings:** Genesis/Sephiroth  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,231  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A heated Genesis/Sephiroth piece. It hurts to be together but there's a fine line between pleasure and pain, love and hate. Inspired by the song 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails.

In Genesis' mind what marked the beginning of that night was the sharp pain as the doorknob jabbed him in the side. He growled and glared up at Sephiroth who pulled away long enough to smirk in response. That was the only image that remained crystal clear. Everything before that, the training, sweating, _flirting_ had become a blur as Sephiroth had kissed all the rhyme and reason out of him like a starving man possessed. In a matter of of what felt like moments they were frantically clawing at each other in front of Sephiroth's door. The crimson SOLDIER vaguely wondered if they'd even been able to keep their hands of each other long enough to get there. The journey from the VR training room to the sleeping quarters was fuzzy. A mixture of touches, kisses and snippets of dirty words were all that he could remember

Once into the apartment, Genesis barely had time to catch his breath before he was practically shoved on top of the bed. Sephiroth followed soon after, hands straining to relieve Genesis of his clothing. The growing need to fuck the redhead to an inch of his life only making every movement violent and desperate. The red duster was yanked off and discarded carelessly on to the floor - much to Genesis' annoyance - while the skin tight black top was ripped to shreds. The leather pants were pulled down roughly before the General quickly shed his own clothing.

"Bastard!" Genesis screamed out in anger and pain as Sephiroth filled him, suddenly and without warning. Sephiroth moved his head down to the enraged SOLDIER's mouth, swallowing the string of curses that followed, cackling softly as he bit the redhead's bottom lip in punishment. Genesis groaned more in heated arousal than anger as Sephiroth began to move, quickly establishing a fast but steady pace.

The bed - that had been especially designed to accommodate a SOLDIER - creaked and groaned with every one of Sephiroth's forceful thrusts. Genesis felt as though the whole room was _shaking_ with the impact of their collision. Surely this union of raw lust and power was mighty enough to bring the sky crashing down on them? _Like that would ever stop us,_ Genesis mused as he reached up at Sephiroth, digging his fingers into the General's shoulders as if he were trying to rip out the soul that resided within.

Sephiroth grunted pouring out all his frustrations, desire and rage into the man that had lured him with his charms a mere few weeks after he'd arrived at ShinRa. All those knowing looks, casual touches, half smiles, those _damn_ innuendos whilst training had turned Sephiroth's professional interest in the man into something more darker. The obsession that had developed soon after had created a monster within the General which had all but clawed itself out when Genesis began whispering Sephiroth's name in a soft, breathy voice, over and over again.

_Almost like a prayer._

"Is that what it is?" Sephiroth asked between hard, laboured breaths. "Am I pushing you further and further away? Driving you heavenwards and into the arms of your Goddess?"

Genesis stared up at Sephiroth wide eyed for a few moments, wanting to curse and punch sense into the smirking General above him. Instead he moved his lips to Sephiroth's ear, tracing the outer shell gently with his tongue before replying.

"I'd rather burn with you."

Sephiroth only had a few moments to be surprised before Genesis suddenly bit down on his earlobe, hard enough to draw blood. Sephiroth growled and responded by pounding harder. The brutality of the act would have been classed as rape if Genesis hadn't been so _damn_ willing. The crimson SOLDIER had already wrapped his legs around the General's waist, mewling like a kitten starved for attention. Shameless, yet oh so tantalizing, a perfect fit for the damn tease that had lured him down this path of ruin. His weakness for Genesis would be his downfall, he knew. But who could possibly care about such an eventuality when the present was so deliciously captivating? Sephiroth gazed down at the writhing SOLDIER beneath him. Genesis felt like liquid fire just like he dreamed he would. Flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, soft auburn hair askew, mouth open and gasping for air. Quite a sight. And most definitely, captivating indeed. Something Sephiroth never wanted to forget, _ever._

Genesis was unaware that he was screaming - that he _had_ been screaming for a while now in a mixture of pain and pleasure which had fused together to create something so much more elusive, something that could only be acquired through such a savage yet intimate act. Spitting out foul obscenities one after the other, screaming for his beloved Goddess not to mention any other obscure deities out there who would care to listen. It all sounded hollow and far off to Genesis who felt as though he was floating away from the world of sound and vision. All he could do was _feel._ Every thrust, every caress, every kiss, lick, bite was intensified a thousand fold and he felt like he was dying at the hands of the man he'd sought and idolized for so long. Sephiroth however, heard every word that was uttered, moaned and screamed out as Genesis' lips were right beside his ear. He flinched as the SOLDIER's voice rose in desperation and passion, each word hitting him like a dagger dipped in sweet poison, sending the last bit of blood rushing down from his head to the part that was buried within Genesis.

Sephiroth's actions become even more frenzied as they spun closer to the edge - where rapture and oblivion would collide to create that perfect sense and harmony. He reached down to stroke Genesis in time with his thrusts, almost willing the SOLDIER mentally to just _give it to him._ He wanted nothing more than for Genesis to let go, melt away and disappear completely into Sephiroth himself. Somewhere deep inside where the General would feel him forever, where they would always be together despite whatever fate would befall them.

Genesis tensed as the fire in the pit of his stomach turned into an inferno as he finally found his release within Sephiroth's hand. He cried out weakly, his voice raw and ragged from screaming. The warm, wet essence only fueled Sephiroth's own need for completion as he came too after a few quick thrusts, emitting a low, guttural sound as he released his own hot liquid into the man who had ignited this whole obsession with a mere spark in the form of a smirk and a few tempting words. Sephiroth slumped over onto Genesis for a few moments, catching his breath before pulling out and gathering the exhausted SOLDIER in his arms.

"You're mine." The whispered words were sweet, although there was no mistaking the possessiveness that laced itself around them. "I'm going to keep you, forever."

Genesis was drained and parched, only having little time to be slightly surprised before sleep claimed him and turned the words into a part of his dream. And years later, after his own degradation and rebirth, after Sephiroth - _his_ Sephiroth had long since gone and after ShinRa had fallen to the ground, he never knew if the next thing he heard was actually spoken or just something his mind added.

_I love you._


End file.
